n_u_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
Rain
Academy Rain Clone The most basic clone of the rain jutsu. It is made of rain water and appears to look as if it was raining inside of it, and also has about 1/10 of the user's strength. Easy to knock out it takes a single blow to destroy it. Rain Water Crafting (Beginner) This allows the user to manipulate rain water (or regular water) into small weapon objects like shuriken and kunais and daggers. The weapon is molded with chakra making it sharp enough to cut flesh, but nothing else. The number of weapons capable of being produced is equivalent to the rank of the ninja. Academy Level: 2 Genin: 5 Chunin: 8 Rain Pocket This is a jutsu where the user creates a tiny rain cloud above anothers head where it rains down on them, getting them soaked and slowing movement. This is usually used in racing games amoung younger children. Gennin Puddle of Rain This technique allows the user to create a puddle of rain water which they sink into to hide from opponents, or use to surprise unexpecting bypassers. The rain water is harder to see as a trick then normal water for it tends to blend almost with the ground its on. Rain Cloud The user mixes his or her's chakra into the air which creates a small cloud full of water which produces a small volumn of rain. It doesn't cover a large area, simply about a 15ft radius where it is raining lightly. The chakra infused rain water only lasts a total of 3 posts, which during the rainfall it slows the enemies movements slightly. Fire jutsu of a C rank or less is weakened Water Guard The user weaves handsigns which causes water around them to surround them in a 360 degree angle. While the barrier protects them, it doesnt do so overhead, and any jutsu that is higher rank then it can go through it easily, unless it is a katon jutsu which has to be two ranks higher. Bullet Rain The user creates handsigns which the clouds above shoots down a swarm of rain droplets that are concentrated and sharp as senbons which could stab into the target. The range is roughly 10ft radius. Still rather weak but still deadly if target is careless Cude of Rain The user manipulates the water in the air which creates a cube of rain water, which from the inside looks like its raining. They drop it on their opponent which would flatten them int the ground causing brusing and possible broken bones. This technique is very difficult to see if its raining for it blends into the area. Rainy Arms The user uses the mud on the ground from the rain water mixing into it creating multiple arms of mud which tries to snatch and grip the target. if caught in this the arms would either pin them in the mud or attempt drowning the target. Hidden Fog Technique Related to the hidden mist technique, the fog technique basically creates a heavy fog on the ground which raises up 15ft high. In the fog visibility is hampered more then the mists but mist's range is larger. ((height wise)) Here rain shinobi's stealth abilities are almost impossible to detect and wind jutsu only spreads it. If one looks at the ground they have a very hard time seeing their own feet. The fog lasts 5 posts per rank. Chuunin Orb of the Storm The user manipulates water in the sky and creates an orb which floats around. The user then strikes the orb which causes it to explode and send a storm of water needles which if hits the target would impale them painfully and possibly kill them. The size of the orb and how far the needles go will vary with the user's rank Chunin © = The orb is the size of a football, the needles are not very solid and is as sharp as a kunai. can fire out to a 10 foot range. Jonin (B) = The orb is the size of a soccer ball. The needles are alittle more solid and as sharp as senbons. They travel up to 20 feet Special Jonin (A) = The sphere is up to the size of a basketball. The needles are solid and sharp as a sword. they fire out to an 30 ft range. Also can create up to 3 spheres at this rank and higher Exploding Raindrops The user takes a handful of water and throws it, molding it into an orb the size of an orange. The orb will explode upon touching something solid, the explosion force is the same as half an explosion tag Four Raindrops The user makes handsigns and creates four spears of water that rises three feet off the water surface. From this point they can be manipulated by the user simply by the movement of their hand, which in corrasponcethe spears would move with it due to chakra. The spears can withstand most C rank techniques, but they will be destroyed. They can move up to 30ft Weapon Crafting Water Pillar The usewr makes handsigns and a pillar of water forms out of the ground. The user then can make weapons from the pillar, however they have to spend three posts crafting the weapons then molding the chakra into it so it can maintain form. These weapons can move in water easily as if moving in the air. Fog Vision The user weaves handsigns which allows them to see through the hidden fog technique easily. Very useful when on recon missions for they can create the fog and still spy on the target without getting caught easily. This also works on other techniques like hidden mist technique or even Hidden Haze technique, an advanced form of the hidden fog technique. Rain Puddle Transportation This allows the user who is in the form of a rainpuddle move from puddle to puddle without being seen. It is most useful during a rain storm or simply whenever its raining. Rain Body Concealment This technique works best in a down pour of rain. The user makes handsigns and concentrates the chakra in their body. Their body will be as if it was raining in them, camoflaging then in the rain where their body won't be outlined but same time "invisible". They have to remain still to be able to use this technique. This is for stealth purposes. Sinking Mud Whenever it rains on the ground it becomes mud, the user makes handsigns infusing the mud with their chakra, and when the victim steps on it they begin to sink. Its a slow process so its easy to escape from unless their movements are severly hindered. This can be used in combo with Rainy Arms Mud Clone This is used only during the rain. The user creates a clone of themselves which looks just like them only its made from the wet earth, or mud. They have better defense then the rain clone taking three hits to take out, but using taijutsu woul dresult of the target getting stuck, which could be used in combo with other mud techniques Jounin Nijuu Dageki Description: Completing the required handseals, the user exhales a cloud of mist. This cloud is spewed out fast and over a wide area, the plume creating a large cone that envelopes all it touches. Enemy’s caught inside this vapor find them selves being struck as if by whips, the user having infused his own chakra into the mist, controlling the water using Suiton no jutsu. These strikes rip through clothing and strike hard enough to draw blood from skin. Although the injuries are never fatal, the pain from these lashes can be enough to drive people into shock and at the very least it severely hampers muscle movement. It covers an area of 18ft long and 9ft at its largest point in the shape of a cone and remains stationary. Hidden Haze Technique An advanced form of the Hidden Fog, the entire area is blanketed in a heavy Fog like clouds, which makes visibility even more hampered then it would in the hidden mist. If one was to hold their hand in front of them about 10 inches from their face, they wouldnt be able to see it. An excellent technique for recon and stealth. It is one of Hidden Rain's most favored techniques. True Rainfall Clone This produces a number of clones made of rain water. These clones are similar to the shadow clone technique, being able to use jutsu and learn, as well as speak and other abilities. They share the same strength as a shadow clone does with its user. When in rain they could even restore from minor injuries instead of vanishing all together. When they are destroyed rain drops fall from where they were destroyed Uchikomi Kouu By summoning forth his chakra, the Rain shinobi looks to the sky and causes it to grow dark with a mantle of ominous clouds. The air grows damp and humid and the smell of rain fills every breath. At first, nothing happens, but on the post after their summoning the user may call down a torrential rain. However, this rain is no ordinary rain: infused with chakra it weighs down any enemy in the area, sticking to them and slowing their movements. This chakra infused rain lasts for 4 posts but if the user wills it, a normal Rain can continue from there on out. Rainfall Clone Explosion using a seal all the rainfall clones in the area would detonate, exploding with the force of two exploding tags, sending needles of water in all directions causing stinging hard enough to draw blood. This also works on rain clones Torriental Monsoon This technique is but a powerful one. The user weaves together handsigns and the sky grows very dark for the first post. The next post it starts raining very heavily in the entire topic area which the rain is beating down hard. Visibility is slightly affected but the opponents movements are hampered greatly, holes and slopes become lakes quickly and all around this provides the user with advantages to use techniques easier. This downpour of rain lasts a total of 10 posts, and even aferward it continues to rain normally for another 10 posts. This could easily flood a village quickly, except for the Rain ((obviously)) Kanketsusen This technique is designed to remove a tight group of enemies. Kanketsusen forces a huge geyser of water to erupt from the ground, the attack reaching up to an area of 8ft in diameter with enough force to break bones or fling an enemy far, far into the air (Around twenty yards). As an added side effect, when the geyser reaches its peak, the water falls back down as a barrage of water senbon aimed in a general direction at the user’s behest, the water infused with the user's chakra, striking at those who thought they were safe after dodging the initial attack Mirrors of Rain This move can only be used in rain. The user creates a series of mirrors of rain water all around his opponent. The mirrors cannot be harmed by flames and not destroyed by lightning due to being made of chakra. The user can step into the mirror but instead of having his or her reflection cast on all the mirrors they appear to have vanished. While in here the user can strike similar to demonic ice mirrors, traveling at very high speed. The main use of this though is the user can send needles of chakra infused water which is sharp enough to go through the body. This technique is deadlier if used during hidden fog or haze. Assaku Yari Water is a dangerous element, no matter how one looks at it, and at high speeds water can cut through nearly anything. Assaku Yari forces an incredible amount of water into a space as wide as a tennis ball, projecting it outwards in a long stream using the extreme pressure, the user's chakra acting as container and cannon. This technique is capable of slicing through solid stone easily and even metal cannot resist this technique forever. However, this technique can slice through human flesh and bone like a hot knife through butter, especially considering the long range this jutsu can be performed at. Can travel up to 20 meters before it becomes harmless Sannin Suiton: Mizu Taiso no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Imperial Funeral) This technique is used on an opponent who has been caught underwater. They then perform the handseals, slamming both hands onto the surface of the water. Chakra then rushes out of the user’s hands in large pulses, spreading rapidly through the water. The water, in response, immediately begins to increase in pressure, basically becoming “heavier”, making it increasingly more difficult to escape. Every second, another pulse occurs. The first pulse makes the water seem to have gained 50 lbs. The second pulse increases the pressure to 100 lbs. The third increases it to 200 lbs., the fourth is 400 lbs., the fifth is 800 lbs., and the sixth is 1600 lbs. Whatever is caught in the body of water would be crushed Joushou Bakuha Performing a string of handseals, the user creates a massive amount of water that immediately rushes in the direction of his choice. This enormous tidal wave is capable of crushing people to death and drowning the survivors in its torrent. Those who escape this technique will find the battle field changed into a evergreen marshland version of itself, providing quite an advantage to any water using shinobi. Thankfully, this move takes a lot of chakra to perform and isn’t a move to be used lightly. Can cover an area of four-hundred meters. The wave also has rain pellets firing from beneath the crest making it alittle bit more lethal for they are like senbons hardened by chakra Arashi Semeku Clasping his hands together, the user causes a single target within sight to suddenly find water begin to swirl up from the ground around him, giving the opponent a chance to escape. If trapped inside, the unlucky foe is subject to dozens upon dozens of needle like cuts that shred the skin and puncture the muscles underneath (sixth needle like cuts total). This move lasts for a single post, but such a post can seem like an eternity to those caught in its grip. This jutsu takes effect substantially faster when performed on a target standing on a body of water and is consequently much, much harder to avoid. The vortex can be created while on land, should there be a water table beneath (does not work in the desert), the vortex having only a five-foot circumference. Yuurei Kagaisha A technique that can only be used in conjunction with the other mist techniques, causing any mist affected in this way to linger on the battle field for an unnaturally long length of time. This chakra infused mist is controlled by the user, the user causing it to seek out nearby targets and attempt to restrain and asphyxiate them by clinging to their bodies, wrapping around their necks and forcing its way into their lungs to essentially strangle them. This move lasts for 3 posts and any mist introduced after its casting is also affected by it. Yuurei Kagaisha only has a distance of three-hundred meters or so, making it quite possible to escape should you be on the outskirts of the mist. Rainfall Dragon The user brings handsigns together, creating a gaint dragon of rain which charges at its target. Upon hitting them it feels like being struck by rain moving at 120mph, not only being plunged in water but being stung with this, drawing blood and breaking bones from the force of impact. Heavy bleeding is expected and the dragon can send blasts of water at the target. Arashi Tsuchi Without a doubt the most fearsome Suiton the Hidden Village of Rain has. This technique is kept under lock and key, far away from all eyes but those of the Kage's, and with good reason. To say this technique creates a localized typhoon would be something of an understatement. In fact, it creates a colossal typhoon: a colossal, roaming pillar of twisting water that guts the land and sows destruction with every inch of movement. Everything within the area of this enormous storm is sucked towards its epicenter. Nothing survives; the water is laced with swirling chakra and makes sure of that by dicing through all but the indestructible with reckless abandon. This jutsu lasts two posts and may be moved, excruciatingly slow by its user, in order to better direct the complete obliteration of whatever city you happen to target.